


Loki's Redemption

by Lady_Loki_11_13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki_11_13/pseuds/Lady_Loki_11_13
Summary: Follow up to "Loki's Hell"I suggest read it first.





	Loki's Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loki's Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838299) by [Lady_Loki_11_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki_11_13/pseuds/Lady_Loki_11_13). 



> I suggest read it first.

Elina promised she would stay with Loki until he worked through his grief.

He gave Elina her own chambers, which had a connecting door to his so she could be near him if he needed her.

She went to see her mother and attended to her. Her mother wanted her to stay. When Elina explained the situation she was in, her mother was not happy but had to accept it.

She saw her beloved stable boy, Erik. He told her he would wait for her. He loved her dearly. He didn't hold her hand or kiss her cheek because she was still married to Loki but she cried in his arms when she had to leave and return to the palace.

Loki was waiting for her when she returned.  
He gave her the choice of where she wanted to sleep from that night onwards and she chose her own chambers. 

Days passed and Elina while grateful for the peaceful nights on her own, was missing Loki. She tried hard to think of Erik. 

Loki still had some bad dreams which he thankfully just slept through with little disturbance and didn't remember in the morning.

But one particular night his bad dream was a nightmare. He woke screaming.  
Elina rushed to his side and calmed him.

"Hush Loki" she said "Hush."

She stayed by his bedside till he was calm.  
She stood up to leave and he grabbed her wrist.  
"Don't go" he begged "Please stay with me."

She hesitated but then got into bed with him and held him. He held her gently.  
She was warm and soft and beautiful. He wanted her but he resisted.  
His body let him down though.

She started trembling. She was nervous, but she suddenly desperately wanted him.

She touched his cheek. He looked at her, eyes questioning her motive.  
Trembling, she kissed him. She closed her eyes.  
Yes, she thought, she wanted him. Loki was trembling too.  
This was what it should be like he thought. She pulled him toward her and he responded to her.  
She looked into his eyes. For the first time she saw his eyes full of love they were not cold like they always had been before.

He kissed her passionately and they melted into each other.

They made love.

 

Yes, they made love and both were overwhelmed.

They lay together. Loki with his head on her chest, her heart beating beneath him. She stroked his hair.

She loved Erik.

But what she had with Loki overpowered her. She wanted him and she never wanted to leave.

"I want to stay with you forever, my king." she whispered.  
Loki held her tighter "I love you, my queen" he whispered to her.  
"I want you to stay."

With that they fell into a slumber.

When Loki awoke she was gone.  
"Elina" he whispered into the silent room.

He got up. The door to their connecting chambers was slightly open. He crept toward the open door. He heard her sobbing. "Elina" he called to her, "can I come in?"  
She stopped crying when she heard him. "Loki" she called to him "are you alright?"  
"Can I come in Elina?" he asked her.  
"No" she said "I will join you shortly, please give me a moment."  
She pulled herself together and went to the bathroom where she washed her face, then she joined Loki in his room.  
"My king" she said to him "what can I help you with?"  
Loki looked at her "Elina" he said "I heard you sobbing, why?"  
Elina looked at him and her eyes filled with tears.  
He went over to her and held her she collapsed into his arms tears falling from her eyes again. He took her over to the couch and sat down. "Elina, tell me please what troubles you."  
"Loki" she said "I told Erik I would return to him but I find I don't love him. I love you, Loki I want to be with you, if you will have me, my king."  
Loki's heart jumped "Elina" he said "it is true what I said last night. I love you my queen and I want you to be mine, can you forgive me for what I did to you and please love me."  
"Yes" Elina said.  
"I will go and tell him."  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
"Yes, please if you would, I would be grateful."

It is a few more days before they tell the people they need to tell they are staying together.

They wanted some time just the two of them, together in their chambers where no one would see them.  
It is fine until they realise the servants are starting to get suspicious so they eventually make their move to go out in public.

The first visit of course is to Elina's mother who is surprised to see her with Loki.  
"Mother" she says "I love Loki and I wish to stay with him. I hope you will understand."  
Her mother was shocked at this revelation but she could see how much Loki loved her daughter and she knew from palace gossip that he was a changed man so she gave them both her blessing.  
"You can stay with us in the palace if you wish." Elina told her mother.  
Her mother was thankful of the invitation but declined.  
"Thank you but my life, work and friends are all here in the town." she told Elina.  
Elina was sad her mother would not join her but she assured her that she was available whenever she needed her.

"Go now" her mother said "you need to speak to Erik immediately."  
Elina hugged her mother. 

They both found Erik at his home.  
Elina spoke to him alone while Loki waited outside.  
He wanted to go and have a fight with Loki but she talked him out of that convincing him that it would not bode well for his reputation and he could be thrown into the dungeons.  
He cried in her arms, before he finally accepted she was no longer his and let her go.  
He stepped outside his house with Elina and issued Loki a stern warning.  
"Do not hurt Elina or I will find you and kill you!"  
The guards with them both stepped forward because of the threat but Loki waved his hand at them to step down.

They returned to the palace both happy and looking forward to their life together.

 

It was a few months later when Elina stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection.  
She was alone in their chambers. Loki was with the council.  
Her hand brushed over her stomach.  
She held a secret and she couldn't be happier.  
She was going to tell Loki tonight at dinner.  
Suddenly, Loki swept into the room.  
"How is my beautiful wife this fine morn?" he exclaimed.  
His presence filled the room.  
"I am well, thank you." Elina says as he slipped his arms round her waist and kissed her cheek as he looked at her reflection.  
"Looking radiant, my dear." Loki tells her.

"How was the council?" she asked  
"Everything is fine." he told her.  
"The council are happy." Loki says, smiling.  
"Do you feel you can take on more now in your role as king?" Elina asks him.  
"Well," he said "everything seems to be running smoothly, so yes, the King's adviser knows I am capable of taking on more and should I be needed, then I will be called on but, as I said everything is running smoothly."

"That is excellent, dear." Elina says. She suddenly realised she couldn't wait till dinner. "Will you please sit down, I have something to tell you."

Loki sits down in his chair and Elina sits down at his feet. 

He looks down at her. She was most certainly radiant, he thought. Her eyes were shining. Her complexion was fair.  
She took his hands into her own.  
"Loki," she tells him, "I love you, my king."  
"You have made me so happy."  
"I was going to tell you at dinner but I can't wait till then." 

"Tell me what." Loki asks her.

"We are having a baby." Elina tells him.  
Well Loki just jumped up and threw his arms round his wife.  
He lifted her up and spun her round.  
"Oh my love, my queen, that is excellent news."  
"We must celebrate. We will have a huge feast." 

"Yes, yes." Elina replies. 

"I must go tell my mother, so no big announcements until then, you know how the palace gossip can get through to the town."  
"We will go right now." Loki exclaims. 

"Come, my love, get ready to go." 

 

They went to the town to see Elina's mother and tell her the great news. 

Her mother was thrilled. She hugged both Elina and Loki. 

"How are you, are you both well? Loki how are you, are you well?  
"Yes, Ma'am, we are well, thank you." Loki told her.  
"Mother, you really need to come and stay at the palace now, I need you."  
"You are right, Elina, I will make arrangements to move in the next few weeks."  
"Excellent!" Loki exclaimed.

 

Another few months later and Elina gave Loki a beautiful baby girl. She had black hair and green eyes. Yes, she looked just like her father.

And so Loki became a good King, a better person and most of all a loving husband and a wonderful father. Frigga would be proud.


End file.
